Short Chrono crusade drabbles
by Kairos-the-Sinner
Summary: A collection of all sorts of drabbles. Requests welcome!


I will be starting a short collection of Chrno crusade stories, if you would like anything specific, please comment as to what you would like.

Arigatou

~Kairos

Chrono cried out, trying in vain to stifle the sound of his pain by biting his lip. The whip snapped down once more, a trail of bright crimson appearing in its' wake. The demon arched at the burning sensation, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white from the pressure and awaited another blow.

Once-smooth tan skin now bore many scars, some self inflicted,others from the heat of battle. His body trembled slightly, blood mixing with sweat in a dark sheen that appeared almost black in the dark light, slowly trailing down, down, down the planes of his sculpted form, dripping off every angle and forming a perfect orb before shattering on the floor.

Another blow whistled through the air, snapping across his skin and once more causing that horrible burning. At first, it was a thin hairline stab where the leather had cut, but then the blood welled over and ran down, his nerves going wild in a hysteria of heated pain. The sensation alighted his body, causing him to arch towards the ceiling, throwing his head back in a barely kept snarl.

This time, he did scream, the ragged sound sound resonating off the cold cement walls and bounced back, creating the illusion of a hellish choir. It had an animalistic tone in it, something wild, angry, frightened. Chrono shuddered, drawing cool air into his lungs and breathing it out in a hiss as he flexed against his metal binds. He could hear the smirk in Aions tone as said demon slowly circled his sibling, a predatory glint within those violet eyes. "Never," He began, a ghoulish glee roiling within his silken tone. "Never disobey me again, understood?"

The platinum haired demon came to a stop in front of Chrono, whip held within slender fingers slick with crimson blood. The other male simply looked away, trying to fight the tears that burned behind his eyes. "U-understood,...Aion." Said demon purred, lightly grabbing Chronos long amethyst locks and tilting the other demons head back. "Good." He breathed, close enough to kiss the battered body of his brother, instead running his tongue over a thin cut on the younger man's cheek, causing his breath to catch slightly.

Aion pulled away just as quickly, reaching up to release Chrono from his silver imprisonments. "I do this," He murmured as he worked, "because I love you. If I let you disobey, what do you think might happen?" He turned his scrutinizing gaze back to his object of play, surveying the wounds and the dark ooze they slowly brought forth as he unlocked the last chain.

Chrono attempted to stand, his head spinning and then his legs gave, pitching him towards the floor. He gave a small cry of surprise and closed his eyes, awaiting the pain of impact. Instead, strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him to a sturdy chest and setting him back on his feet.

"Careful." Aions voice was barely above a whisper, his lips lightly brushing the shell of the other demons ear. "Aion…" Chrono whimpered, turning to face the other. This time, they did kiss, Aion pressing his lips lightly to Chronos, who returned the gesture with a hunger. He clung to the lapel of the albinos white coat, staining it crimson. Their tongues battled briefly for dominance, before they separated, connected by a thin string of saliva. Aion took over, pinning Chrono against the wall.

His smirk was sadistic, dark, and sexy, dark eyes glinting mischievously. "Yes, pet?" His voice was low and husky, making Chrono tremble with desire. He blushed, powerless below his superior before cringing, recent wounds still screaming to be treated. Chrono whimpered again, this time from the pain that radiated up his abdomen, brow creasing delicately.

He was brought from his pain by Aions tongue running across his collar bone. "As much as I enjoy watching this," he drawled. "We really must clean you up." He drew back, delivering a light, fleeting kiss to his lovers lips, watching the smaller male sink to the floor. He walked out of the small room, signaling to Shader that he was through with his punishments and that she could now patch up his brother


End file.
